


Rewrite the Ending

by crochetaway



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Goldilocks and the Three Bears Elements, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione finds herself running through an unfamiliar forest with a werewolf chasing her. When she stumbles across a cabin, she decides to hide inside until dawn. Unbeknownst to her, the owners of the cabin come home after she's fallen asleep in one of their chairs.





	Rewrite the Ending

**Author's Note:**

> **Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 Fest! This is for my G5 square which was the prompt: Fairy Tale.**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly. If you love this (or hate it) please let me know about in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

Hermione choked as she heard the second howl, closer than the first and she began to run. She panicked. Not something that happened often, but she was already freaked out, being alone in this dark forest, that the sound of a wolf was enough to send her straight over the edge into a full-blown crisis. So she ran. And ran. And ran.

Apparition didn’t cross her mind until she was panting and exhausted. The sound of the wolf crashing through the forest behind her told her to stay the course and keep running.

The moment she felt protective wards washing over her, she stopped, looking around for what those wards could be protecting. At first, she saw nothing but more woods, but she took a few steps further and spied a cabin through the trees in a clearing. The wards had felt welcoming, which was strange. Generally, wards were only welcoming if you were keyed to them. Hermione had never been to this forest outside of Newcastle before. And the only reason she was here this night was because of the rumored wild asphodel that grew here. She hadn’t found it before the howl of the werewolf interrupted her. She closed her eyes, feeling the wards to see if they would deter magical creatures and felt relief flood her body as she realized they were warded against all magical creatures.

A dull thud behind her startled her and she whipped around to see the werewolf picking itself up from where it hit the edge of the wards. It shook itself, glaring at her, before pacing around the outside of the ward boundary. The meaning seemed clear, the werewolf wasn’t leaving the area anytime soon.

Why had they accepted her though? Theoretically, she should have bounced off of them. It was strange and Hermione decided she should find out who lived in the cottage she could just barely see through the trees.

The full moon hid behind a cloud and the forest grew dark enough that Hermione pulled out her wand and lit the way with a Lumos. As she picked her way through, Hermione mulled over the puzzle of the wards. Perhaps whoever lived or owned the cabin knew her? Although, even then, why would they have keyed the wards to her? The closer she crept to the cottage the more uneasy she felt. Could this be a trap? Set by the few rogue Death Eaters that still hadn’t been caught? Or newly released Death Eaters intent on wreaking havoc now that they’d paid for their war crimes? The war was five years in the past, which meant the first wave of Death Eaters had been paroled already.

Hermione bit her lip nervously as the cottage finally came into sight and she stepped into the clearing it was situated in. The air smelled loamy with a hint of rain on the horizon. The cottage looked homey, with lights on and a fire lit, she could see the smoke escaping the chimney. It was likely, that she had tripped an alerting ward, so if she didn’t approach the cottage, the inhabitants would come and look for her. Which was worse, hiding in the woods within the protective wards from both the owner of the cabin and the werewolves? Or taking her chances with whoever owned the tidy-looking cottage?

Squaring her shoulders, Hermione made a decision and approached the cabin cautiously, her wand in her hand at her side. She knocked on the door and received no answer. Trying the handle, the door opened and Hermione suddenly felt like she was transported into a horror movie. Wasn’t this how they started?

Her heart hammered in her chest as she pushed the door open. “Hello? Anybody home?” she called out and received no reply. Hermione had enough Auror training under her belt before she’d decided it wasn’t for her, that she quickly moved through all of the rooms of the cabin, clearing it. It was completely empty. Hermione frowned as she returned to the front room of the cabin. It wasn’t large, but there were three lived-in bedrooms. So whoever lived here, there were three of them.

Hermione sat down in one of the armchairs in the living room, to wait for her hosts to return. Perhaps it was rude to be sitting inside someone’s house, however, it was cold outside, and Hermione had hoped she wouldn’t be waiting long. There was still the issue of the wards to puzzle over too. Whoever owned the cabin had to be a friend if Hermione was keyed to the wards, right?

After half an hour or so, Hermione stood from the chair. It was lumpy and uncomfortable, clearly conformed to someone’s bum and didn’t fit Hermione at all. She paced for a little while, trying to decide if she should stay in the cabin, or attempt to leave the forest entirely. Apparition was always possible, but she knew the wards had anti-Apparition included in them, which meant she would have to leave the boundary of the wards before she could Apparate home. Would the werewolf have given up by now? Would the werewolf smell her through the wards? Hermione didn’t know. She wasn’t an expert in wards, although she knew quite a bit about them.

Finally, Hermione settled into a different chair in the front room and curled up. Perhaps she would close her eyes for just a few moments.

No more than ten minutes had gone by before Hermione was up and out of the chair. It was too hard and her bum had begun falling asleep. She paced for a few minutes more, but the anxiety of the failed werewolf attack and the dullness of the cabin was making her sleepy. So she settled into the third and final chair. It was the largest of the three and extremely comfortable. She curled up and fell asleep within moments.

* * *

“Who tripped the wards? Can you tell?” Thorfinn Rowle asked Antonin Dolohov as they crossed the bright-red wards.

“Merlin,” Rabastan Lestrange swore when a thump sounded behind them. The three wizards whirled around to find a werewolf shaking itself as it growled at them.

“Well, we can be reasonably sure that whoever it was, was running from that,” Antonin replied with a sneer.

“How would they have even gotten in?” Rabastan asked.

“I set the wards to not allow anyone in with ill intent,” Antonin said. “They are of my own making and I was trying them to see how well they would work.”

“So you’re telling us that literally, anybody could be in here with us?” Thorfinn asked glancing around. He didn’t like the idea of not knowing who exactly he was going to encounter at his home. Azkaban had been bloody awful and when the three of them had been released, it seemed easier for them all to hide away in the woods than try to integrate themselves back into wizarding society. Now they only ever went to the wizarding section of Newcastle. Eschewing London entirely.

“Well, they don’t hold any ill intent toward us,” Antonin said.

“If your wards work correctly, they don’t,” Rabastan muttered.

“It’s not like I have any other place I can try the wards I create,” Antonin said. “I’m sure whoever it is, is just waiting until dawn when wolfy back there is no longer after them.”

“Small comfort,” Thorfinn muttered. He began making his way toward the cabin he shared with Antonin and Rabastan. He was holding his wand at the ready, ready for an ambush, but they made it the two hundred yards to the cabin without encountering anyone.

“Think they’re inside the cabin?” Rabastan whispered.

“Likely,” Antonin replied. “It’s cold out here. And it’s not like the cabin locks.”

“We’re going to be discussing this at a later date,” Thorfinn hissed as he pushed the door to their home open.

The sight that greeted the three wizards was astonishing. A witch was curled up on Thorfinn’s chair, fast asleep.

“ _Silencio_ ,” Antonin hissed, silencing the front room as the three of them spoke in the entryway.

“Your wards don’t work,” Rabastan said. “They keep out werewolves, but there is no way that witch doesn’t hold ill will toward all of us. Especially, you two!”

Thorfinn swept his eyes over the form of Hermione Granger curled up in his chair and a feeling he wasn’t sure he was ready to identify thumped in his chest. Something that bordered on protectiveness.

“Maybe she doesn’t,” Thorfinn murmured, stepping forward.

“We should leave,” Rabastan said, grabbing Thorfinn’s arm to halt his movement.

“No, my wards are correct,” Antonin said. “She really must not hold any ill intent toward us for her to be here.”

“That’s impossible. You both have almost killed her in the past. Twice for you Antonin.” Rabastan was adamant.

“No, I think she’ll be fine,” Thorfinn said, shaking Rabastan’s hand from his arm. He didn’t know how he knew, but somehow, he did. Hermione Granger held no ill will toward him, Antonin, or Rabastan. Perhaps she was just a believer in the justice system? Thorfinn wasn’t sure, but something about her drew him to her. As he moved forward he removed the Silencing charm Antonin had placed on the front room and stepped inside.

Granger looked comfortable in his chair and that feeling that Thorfinn didn’t want to examine too closely was back. He crouched down before the chair, his wand tucked away and reached a hand out touching her shoulder softly.

“Time to wake up, little witch,” Thorfinn said quietly.

She grumbled in her sleep and shifted her position slightly. Thorfinn huffed a laugh under his breath and shook her shoulder a little harder. “Wakey wakey.”

Granger awoke with a start and a snort. Her eyes widened momentarily when she spotted him then seemed to relax for a moment.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hey,” Granger replied. Then she rubbed her eyes and opened them again. “Oh, fucking hell.”

Thorfinn snorted. “I think I should be the one saying that. You’re the one asleep in my chair, in my house.”

“Right,” Granger sat quickly and Thorfinn stood, backing away to give her room to stand too. “Sorry about that. I was looking for a patch of asphodel and then there was a werewolf and… why did your wards let me in?”

“Ah, that would be my doing,” Antonin said stepping forward. Granger started. It was clear by the way her eyes widened that she hadn’t seen him. “I like to create my own wards, and I was trying these. They will let anyone in who doesn’t have any ill intent to the people who live here.”

“And who all lives here?” Granger asked, peeking around Thorfinn’s bulk.

“Me, Thorfinn, Rabastan,” Antonin said. He held his hands out, with his wand stowed. Still, Granger took a small step back when he spoke. Rabastan stepped into the front room as well, crowding the space, practically cornering Granger and Thorfinn frowned.

“I see,” Granger nodded her head. She took a quick glance at her wristwatch before settling her eyes back onto Thorfinn.

“Well, seeing as how the werewolf that chased you in here is still out there, why don’t you just stay here until dawn. Want something to eat?” Thorfinn asked, making a move toward the kitchen. He ignored the fact that Rabastan was scowling behind him and gestured for Granger to proceed him into the kitchen.

“Sure,” she murmured and ducked her head as she slipped past him and out into the short hallway to the kitchen.

Thorfinn whirled around to the other two wizards. “I suggest if you can’t be civil you take yourselves to bed,” he hissed.

Rabastan glared at him. “Antonin’s wrong, she can’t mean anything good, Thorfinn.”

Thorfinn sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I can’t explain it, but… just trust me, would you?”

“Goodnight,” Antonin cut in, dissolving some of the tension between the two arguing wizards. He slipped up the stairs quietly.

Rabastan glared at him for a moment more before he too took his leave and Thorfinn breathed a sigh of relief.

Straightening his spine he sauntered into the kitchen. “So, any preferences on what you want?” he asked Granger. She was standing stiffly in the middle of the room, taking it all in for a moment.

“Oh, uh, you don’t actually have to give me anything,” she said. “Thanks for letting me stay until dawn. That’s very kind.”

“Do I have much of a choice? If I kicked you out, you’d either freeze to death or get eaten by a werewolf. I’m not willing to let either of those things happen,” Thorfinn admitted.

Granger cocked her head and studied him for a long moment. “Still, thank you for your hospitality. Perhaps I should cook as a thank you? I could probably manage a decent fry up.”

“I’ll help,” Thorfinn grinned at her and began pulling ingredients and cooking gear out of the cupboards.

Somehow, he and Granger worked well together in the kitchen and soon they were discussing her potions research as they finished up and ate at the large table on the other side of the room.

By the time they had cleaned up, it was very late indeed.

Thorfinn rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what he was about to offer. “We don’t have a sofa, but you can take my bed, I’ll sleep in the chair down here.”

“Oh, um, you don’t have to do that. I’ll be fine on the chair,” Granger said, smiling slightly.

“Oh, Merlin, no. I insist actually,” Thorfinn said as he led her up the stairs toward his room. Both Antonin and Rabastan’s doors were closed and Thorfinn breathed a small sigh of relief. He didn’t want to deal with either of them at the moment. A flick of his wand, once he opened the door, changed the sheets on his bed.

He stepped aside and waved Granger into the room. She gasped as she entered the room, looking around at all the bookshelves. He slipped the door shut so as not to wake either of his housemates.

“Are these all yours?” she asked as she stepped to the closest one.

“Yeah,” Thorfinn rubbed the back of his neck again. “I like knowing things.”

“Me too,” Granger said, grinning up at him. Thorfinn’s heart thumped hard in his chest. He’d give anything to have her give him that look again.

Granger stepped back from the bookcase and turned toward the bed.

“Well, I should go, it’s late,” Thorfinn said, turning to go back downstairs.

“Rowle, wait,” Granger said and he turned back to her. “It’s a big bed…” she trailed off, biting her lip.

“It is,” Thorfinn nodded, unsure of where she was going with this.

“Instead of being uncomfortable on the chair downstairs, maybe you should just sleep up here. In the bed,” she clarified.

Thorfinn stopped breathing. Was she really asking what he thought she was?

“Are you sure?” he couldn’t stop himself from asking, even though half of his brain was shouting at him to just get in the bed.

“Yeah,” she said, shrugging one shoulder and offering him a half smile.

“Alright,” he nodded. Granger’s smile widened and she turned her back on him.

When her jumper fell to the floor and she stood with her back to him in only her bra, Thorfinn was sure his heart stopped beating. Reaching behind her, she flicked the straps of the bra, letting it fall to the floor too. A wiggle of her hips and her denims were off and on the floor and then she climbed into the bed in just her knickers and her socks and Thorfinn was sure he’d never seen a sexier sight.

He wasted no time in taking off his own jumper and trousers and crawling into bed after her in just his pants. She had the sheet pulled above her breasts and her arm resting on the pillow, her hand holding her head up as she grinned at him. He mirrored her pose, returning the grin, but couldn’t stop his eyes from dropping to wear the sheet dipped slightly, showing the swell of her breasts. She reached a hand out and placed it on his chest. It was warm and Thorfinn’s heart stuttered at the contact, his eyes fluttered closed for a moment as he took a deep breath to steady his nerves. It had been so long since anyone had touched him.

“Is this okay?” she asked softly, her fingers tracing patterns against his pectoral muscles.

“Yes,” Thorfinn gasped. His own fingers itched to touch her, but he kept them to himself, he didn’t want to scare her.

Suddenly, her hand was gone from his chest, and she entangled her fingers in his own, then she brought them up to her own chest, slipping beneath the sheet and pressing his hand to her breast. It was all the encouragement Thorfinn needed when she gasped as his thumb grazed her nipple.

With his other hand, he dragged her closer and slanted his lips over hers in the same movement. From then their actions were frantic with need and want. It was mere moments later she was straddling his waist as he aligned his cock with her slit.

“Are you—” she cut him off with a finger to his lips.

“Please, fuck me, Thorfinn,” she murmured. Thorfinn’s eyes fluttered for a moment before he flexed his hips, slipping inside her. She slid down his cock, settling onto him completely with a small moan.

“Holy, mother of Merlin,” Thorfinn muttered as her silken, hot walls encased him fully. He felt as though he had died and gone to heaven.

Granger huffed a laugh and began to move in a rocking motion. Thorfinn’s hands were everywhere, on her thighs, then her waist, weighing her breasts, thumbing her nipples. He couldn’t get enough of her. He didn’t think he’d ever get enough of her.

Wanting to kiss her, he sat up swiftly and helped her move her legs around to straddle him. Being face-to-face with her in his lap was so much more intimate and he cupped the back of her head as he pressed his lips to her. She gasped and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, mimicking what his cock was doing to her cunt.

His other hand began a slow descent from her breast to her clit where he began thumbing it. He was so fucking close, but no way was he going to finish without her. After a particularly hard thrust, she fucking shattered around him.

Breaking the kiss, her head tossed back and she shrieked her completion as her walls tightened like a vise around his cock. Thorfinn finished with a grunt and dropped his head to her shoulder.

Later, when they were wrapped around each other, Granger murmured something he didn’t quite catch.

“What was that?” he asked as he twirled a strand of her hair around his finger.

“I said, that’s not how Goldilocks is supposed to go,” Granger said louder, grinning at him.

“It’s not? We should rewrite that ending then,” Thorfinn murmured, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. Granger laughed, a tinkling sound that Thorfinn knew he was going to want to hear for the rest of his life.

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
